Journey
by FMR
Summary: Another results of Jane's last words to Lisbon. Set after 7x10. No right or wrong...


On Monday morning, Jane entered the FBI building. Even though he '_couldn't do it anymore'_ he had to see Abott to ponder all the possibilities and he had to see Lisbon. After the funeral he'd left her to seek for nature, calm and strength, away from the sorrow and the pain, leaving Lisbon there, tears and loss in her eyes. But his weekend was not as expected, as he couldn't see anything else than Lisbon, her beautiful watery eyes, standing in that graveyard. Guilt, heartbreak and deep sadness was all he had felt. He shouldn't have left like that and he knew even before saying '_he was leaving'_, he knew she would probably misunderstand him, but they just couldn't open an argument in that place and he didn't want to force her to come with him. Sure he could have said _"you can come with me or stay here... and I would love you to come..."_, but he didn't. At least he didn't give her a deep goodbye-kiss, that should at least have let the doors open... Well that's what he had hoped for...

Those two days apart did help him to know that he wanted Lisbon in his life more than anything else, away from the danger, and that he would help her find a solution for her, for him, for them.

Abott was unavailable all morning, an agent's death would give some extra administrative work, many phone calls and a routine investigation with interviews and so on, no time for anything else was left, even mourning.

A cup of tea in his hand, he made his way to his couch and sat, looking at Lisbon desk. He had missed her so much those last days and he was really looking forward to take her in his arms as soon as she would exit the elevator, regardless of looks and whisperings.

A few minutes later Cho arrived obvious exhaustion written on his face. Soon after they exchanged a silent greeting, Cho sat down, while Jane continued sipping his tea. The morning hours passed slowly, Lisbon was nowhere to be seen. At first Jane thought she'd took the morning off, which didn't released him from his bad conscious... But at noon, when finally Abott came out from his office looking for Jane, he had clearly increased the uncertainty of her absence.

"_Where is Lisbon?" _he asked. Cho had looked at him surprised, he hadn't noticed her absence...

"_Jane?"_. The matching surprised look on his face made his questioning to go on.

"_When did you saw her last?"_

"_Well... we kind of... I kind of left her after the funeral...", _Jane felt really bad and judging by the looks of Abott and Cho, he was glad to still be alive at the end of his sentence.

"_What do you mean exactly 'you kind of left her'? Did you talk to her at all or had contact with her since then?", _said Cho controlled like always, while approaching the couch.

"_She wrote me saturday actually, and before you ask, yes I did send her an answer..."._ He couldn't have not answer that message that was impossible... He was sitting in front of a nice sunset when he received her message on his phone, _'I love you'_. Jane was always moved by her given words and love, and he took him the necessary recovering minutes to write her back _'I love you too. I'll be home monday...'_. Then nothing more. Nothing... He had an increasing bad feeling every passing seconds.

"_I'm going to her house now." _There was no arguing and Jane was gone.

The drive to her place took him less than it should have and he was relieved when he saw her car. The door opened with a simple touch, no need for his key, that was not good. Before making the first step into her home, Jane closed his eyes to collect himself and all the awful memories it rang. _"Lisbon?"_. No answer.

Nothing felt out of place in the living room, nothing in the Kitchen, everything seemed to be normal. He headed towards her bedroom, anxiety creeping deep inside of him. The door was ajar. He was prepared for anything, Lisbon laying on her bed crying, or unconscious or even dead. A shiver ran along his spine... But nothing either in her bedroom. The bathroom was where he ran as fast as he could screaming _"Teresa!"_. Nothing. He looked then in every corner of the house dreading at every single door and closet to find her inanimate. She was nowhere to be found.

Resigned Jane sat on the couch, looking in front of him and waiting.

After what felt like an eternity he knew she would not come back tonight. Wondering what he should do next, the call to Abott and Cho already made, he went to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea to ease his nerves and that's where he found it. There, on the small kitchen table, next to the fruit bowl was a single letter with his name written on it. With shaking hands he opened it carefully and read _"I can't do that anymore either... love always, Lisbon"_. Simple, clear and irrevocable. There were small round stains on the paper, her tears... A letter with her tears was all she left behind before disappearing. He knew she would not come back.

Later that day, Cho with Wiley's help found her phone, badge, gun and a resignation letter in her drawer. The security footage had shawn Lisbon Sunday morning around 4 am, entering the building, taking the elevator, walking to her desk, leaving all items in her drawer, then turning around, sitting on Jane's couch for good thirty minutes – she was clearly crying -, then passing in front of Vega's desk, laying a hand on it, before walking to the elevator, then exiting the building and disappearing in the dawn.

-.-.-.-.-.-

NB: don't own anything... I have no idea if I will continue that one, but that idea of Lisbon leaving was 'harassing' me. So I laid it here. Please don't mind the grammatical errors too much, I know it's disturbing when reading... Hopefully it will be better next time.


End file.
